Nana's Paper Airplane
by MahNati
Summary: Começou apenas com uma visita ao lugar onde seu pai trabalhava. O que ela não esperava, porém, era se apaixonar por um dos prisioneiros do lugar... Baseado na música "Paper Plane", de Rin Kagamine.


**Aeaeae! Primeira fic em português! Nha, o único motivo pelo qual escrevo em inglês é porque quase não tem gente nesta seção... bem, para as raras pessoas que estão lendo, aproveitem. **

**Ah, e reviews de vez em quando é bom, né?**

* * *

A brisa soprava suavemente, carregando consigo um pequeno avião de papel. O objeto voador passou por cima da cerca que impedia os prisioneiros do campo de concentração de saírem e pousou nas mãos do garoto de cabelos castanho-escuros e roupas esfarrapadas dentro do campo. Seus olhos negros brilharam e, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto, pegou outro avião de papel jogado no chão.

-Joga! – gritou a menina do outro lado da cerca. Seus cabelos e olhos eram igualmente escuros.

Com uma mira precisa, o menino jogou o avião de papel. Como a brisa soprava para o lado contrario, o aviãozinho voou de um jeito desajeitado, mas conseguiu chegar do outro lado da cerca. A garota pegou o objeto e olhou-o com satisfação.

-Eu espero que você entenda minha letra. –o menino falou- Às vezes ela acaba saindo um garrancho.

Ela apenas riu. –Bobo, a gente tem trocado letras já faz um tempão! Lógico que vou entender.

-Ah, é. He He... então, a gente se vê amanhã? –perguntou ele, sem graça.

-Óbvio, né? Eu tenho que mandar a resposta pra esta carta amanhã.

Os dois acenaram com a mão um para o outro e a garota partiu, a barra do vestido quase tocando a grama que cobria seus tornozelos. O prisioneiro apenas ficou ali, sentado, assistindo sua amante partir. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o avião de papel em suas mãos. Ele mal podia esperar para lê-la e o mais importante: ele mal podia esperar por amanhã.

* * *

-Nana, por que você demorou tanto? Já imaginou se descobrem que você saiu?

Peach colocou de lado a prancheta que segurava e começou a ajudar a menina a trocar de roupa. Em menos de 3 minutos, Nana estava em sua camisola de hospital.

-Ah, vai! Não demorei tanto assim. Eu até corri um pouquinho pra não chegar tão tarde. –a menina disse.

-Sua doida! Você não pode correr, vai fazer mal para sua saúde. Ela já está fraca, quer piorar mais ainda? –Peach disse e gentilmente ajudou-a a se deitar na cama.

Nana apenas tossiu e olhou a vista de fora pela janela. Ficar doente realmente era um tédio. Ela ainda se lembrava do dias em que podia correr e andar, sem ter que se preocupar com um ataque de asma ou uma súbita queda de pressão.

Fazia quase seis meses em que ela fora internada naquele hospital. O que começou com apenas uma pequena febre, acabou se tornando em uma doença tão terrível e rara que nem mesmo a medicina conhecia. Seu corpo estava lentamente enfraquecendo e, de alguma maneira, se deteriorando por dentro. Seu pai, o médico chefe e até mesmo as enfermeiras afirmavam a ela de que ficaria bem e que logo achariam uma cura, mas Nana sabia muito bem que era apenas uma mentira para fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

-Bem, ao menos conseguiu a carta daquele garoto querida? –Peach perguntou.

Nana sorriu e mostrou o aviãozinho de papel em sua mão. –O que você acha? –ela disse.

-Você é mesmo uma menina de sorte. Ter alguém que goste tanto assim de você... –a enfermeira comentou - Eu adoraria ter um homem assim. Bem, vou deixar você ler sua carta em paz, tá? Qualquer coisa me chame.

Peach pegou a prancheta que havia deixado de lado e saiu do quarto. Para Nana, a enfermeira Peach era praticamente sua melhor amiga. Todas as outras enfermeiras a tratavam como uma paciente, enquanto Peach a tratava como uma filha. Era ela, inclusive, que ajudava Nana a sair do hospital. Por ser enfermeira, Peach sempre conseguia arranjar alguma desculpa para fazer Nana sair. E quando palavras não eram suficientes, ela sempre sabia alguma passagem e horário que favorecesse a fuga temporária da menina.

Nana voltou sua atenção para o aviãozinho. Com delicadeza, ela desdobrou a carta. O papel estava todo manchado de sujeira, mas ela não se importou. A menina tratou logo de ler o que estava escrito.

_Obrigado por suas palavras, me sinto um pouco melhor agora._

_Sinceramente não aguento mais este lugar! Todo dia apanho dos guardas (às vezes porque os canalhas estão bêbados) e sou forçado a... com o perdão da palavra... trabalhar pra cacete no sol, sem descanso nem mãos sangram de vez em quando, mas nada muito sério comparado aos outros prisioneiros. Acho que é porque eu ainda sou um pouco jovem pra trabalhar "de verdade". Otários..._

_Mas passei a não me importar muito com isso agora porque tudo o que me interessa é quando você chega, jogando um avião de papel. Juro que posso aguentar toda essa dor, desde que eu viva para te ver de novo._

Ela deu um sorriso enorme e ficou com a cara toda rosa, de vergonha. Ele realmente conseguia fazê-la se sentir bem.

_Mas, e então? Como estão as coisas por aí? Muito tediosas, como estão por aqui?_

_Espero que sim, assim você passa o que estou sentindo._

_Há há, brincadeira. Não quero que você sofra como eu, seria egoísmo._

_Espero muito que você esteja bem, assim você pode voltar sempre sorrindo para mim._

_É uma das coisas que mais admiro em você, o seu sorriso. Tem um monte de outras coisas, mas ia demorar e..._

_Fudeu! Os guardas estão chegando. Esconde, esconde..._

_Popo._

Nana colocou a carta de lado, sua cara passou de um rosa leve para um vermelho vivo. Ler as cartas de Popo a faziam se sentir tão bem e feliz. Elas faziam-na se esquecer das dores que sentia de vez em quando. Toda vez que a menina entrava em uma leve depressão ou sentia apenas alguma dor no corpo, ela pegava uma das cartas de Popo que ela guardava na caixa em cima da cabeceira ao lado de sua cama de hospital e lia-as.

Ela e Popo haviam se conhecido três dias antes da descoberta da doença de Nana. O pai de Nana, Ike, era o diretor e militar chefe campo de concentração em que Popo estava. Ike um dia havia decidido saciar a curiosidade de sua filha e levá-la com ele para o trabalho. Mas, por ele não se sentir muito confortável com sua filha perambulando por dentro do campo, ela poderia apenas olhar o lugar onde ele trabalhava pelo lado de fora.

A menina não havia gostado de imediato, queria ver como era o trabalho do pai, e não onde ele trabalhava. E o fato de que teria que andar com um vigia a havia deixado mais irritada ainda. Porém, essa irritação foi embora quando seu vigia fora chamado para realizar uma tarefa e ele, sem pensar direito, a havia deixado sozinha do lado de fora da cerca na parte leste. Foi lá que ela havia encontrado Popo pela primeira vez, e desde então, ele trocaram cartas...

-Nana, minha filha. Como você está hoje?

Nana voltou sua atenção para a porta de seu quarto. Parado ao lado da porta estava um homem alto e de aparência forte. Seus cabelos espetados eram azul-escuros e seus olhos azuis pareciam mostrar preocupação e carinho.

-Ah, eu tô bem pai. –ela disse e disfarçadamente escondeu o avião de papel embaixo das dobras do cobertor. –E então? Como foi no trabalho?

-Nada de especial. –Ike sentou na beira de sua cama. –Hoje tivemos que esvaziar aquele lugar um pouco. Algumas pessoas tiveram que sair, mas só isso.

-Ah, então vocês libertaram os prisioneiros? –ela perguntou inocente.

Ike olhou para baixo por um segundo e deu um sorriso melancólico. –Sim Nana, tivemos que soltar eles.

-Ah, que bom então! –Nana falou esperançosa. No fundo, ela esperava que um dia libertassem Popo como fizeram com os outros prisioneiros.

Os dois ficarem em silêncio por um tempo, até que Ike notou uma ponta de papel a mostra embaixo da dobra do cobertor. Ele gentilmente tirou a mão de sua filha de cima da dobra e pegou o papel.

-O que é isso?

-Ah, nada pai! É uma coisa sem importância! –Nana falou nervosa e tentou arrancar o papel da mão de seu pai, sem sucesso.

-Ora, ora. O que pode ser tão secreto a ponto de fazer você agir assim? –ele perguntou brincando e sorriu. –É de algum amante, é?

Nana voltou a ficar vermelha. –Não, não é! Sério mesmo papai, devolve.

Mas era tarde demais, Ike já estava quase na metade da carta. Seu rosto foi agravando-se à medida que lia, até que quando terminou, amassou o papel em uma bola e jogou-o no lixo. Os olhos negros de Nana arregalaram-se.

-NÃO! Por que fez isso?! –ela gritou.

-Eu é que pergunto! Por que fez isso? –ele gritou de volta.

-Isso o que?

-Por que você deixou o hospital, quando você devia estar na cama se recuperando, e foi se encontrar com um esfarrapado qualquer da prisão? –Ike perguntou, agora com o tom de voz mais baixo. –E pelo o que estou vendo, não foi a única vez que você fez isso. "Obrigado por suas palavras"? "Espero que você possa voltar sempre sorrindo para mim"? Há quanto tempo tem se encontrado com aquele moleque sujo?

O rosto de Nana já não estava mais vermelho de vergonha; estava vermelho de raiva. –Ele não é um esfarrapado qualquer! Ele é muito melhor do que muitos meninos que já conheci!

Ike suspirou de frustração. Não conseguia acreditar que sua filha estava encontrando-se com um de seus prisioneiros condenados. Com um tom de voz preocupado, disse:

-Filha, eu apenas quero seu bem. Esse menino... Popo... tem um motivo para estar preso. Eu tenho medo de que ele possa fazer algum mal a você. –ele dirigiu-se à porta.

-Como ele pode fazer mal pra mim? Tem uma bosta de cerca separando a gente...

-Ótimo. Não quero saber de você se encontrando com ele, entendido?

Nana não respondeu e olhou para a janela, emburrada. Ike mais uma vez suspirou e saiu do quarto. Peach entrou logo em seguida, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-O que foi aquilo? Nana, as paredes deste hospital são muito finas. Deu para ouvir vocês gritando mesmo estando longe. Tenho que lembrar de que aqui tem que fazer o mínimo de barulho possível?

-Desculpa Peach, eu tô estressada, só isso... –ela apontou para a lata de lixo do lado esquerdo da cama. –Meu pai viu a carta que o Popo me deu e jogou no lixo...

-Não por isso. Ainda dá para recuperar. –Peach disse e tirou o papel amassado do lixo.

-Ecaaa... que nojo! –Nana disse, brincando, e pegou a bola de papel. –Obrigada Peach.

-Disponha. –Peach disse com um sorriso e, antes de sair, perguntou. -E então? Não vai responder a ele?

Ela virou para a cabeceira, onde tinha uma pilha de papéis em branco e pegou um papel, uma prancheta e a caneta posicionada ao lado da pilha.

-Óbvio, né?

* * *

Nana olhava para a janela ao lado como de costume. Uma semana se passou desde a discussão com seu pai e parecia que tudo havia voltado ao normal. Ela continuou visitando Popo escondido. Ela continuou trocando aviões de papel com ele e guardando-os em caixas especiais que ela guardava nas gavetas da cabeceira. Porém, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de deixar aquele hospital. Seu corpo estava piorando cada vez mais; ela mal conseguia sentir suas pernas direito naquele dia.

Ela sabia que seu fim estava chegando. Sua mente parou em Popo. E se ela de repente morresse e ele não soubesse de nada? Ele ficaria lá, esperando por ela. Ela não estaria lá por ele, nunca mais estaria.

-Tenho que ver ele... –Nana murmurou.

A menina pegou um lápis e papel e escreveu, meio que desajeitada, no papel. Uma vez que terminou, dobrou-o em um aviãozinho. Peach, que apenas estava fazendo suas tarefas diárias como trocar o soro e verificar os sinais vitais dela, falou em um tom sério:

-Nana, ainda não está na hora. E mesmo que estivesse eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia. Pelo que você me contou como se sente hoje, você não está em condições de andar.

-Peach, eu tenho mesmo que ir até lá. Se eu não for agora... –Nana parou para tossir um pouco e continuou. –Pode ser que eu corra o risco de nunca mais ver ele. Por favor, por favor... deixa eu ver o Popo só mais uma vez, vai. É rápido.

A enfermeira ficou um pouco insegura. Nana parecia aproximar-se da morte cada vez mais rápido, e ir até aquele campo, sozinha, seria muito arriscado para ela. Ela não podia deixar a menina ir até aquele lugar... não sozinha.

-Ai, está bem, está bem. Pode ir, mas eu vou com você caso algo ruim aconteça, ok?

-Muito, muito obrigada Peach! Sério, o que seria de mim sem você?

Peach apenas sorriu e deixou o quarto, já preparando alguma desculpa para fazer Nana sair do hospital. Desta vez seria mais fácil já que desta ela a estaria acompanhando. Nana já foi tirando o tubo do soro e, usando toda a força que ainda tinha, começou a trocar sua roupa de hospital por seu vestido.

* * *

As duas estavam quase no fim da mata que ficava à beira da cidade onde elas viviam. Logo depois dela, ficava a pradaria onde se encontrava a prisão de Popo. Geralmente aquele caminho não era problema para Nana, mas aquele dia em particular estava muito difícil de atravessar a mata. Assim que chegaram ao final dela, Nana virou para Peach.

-Posso ir sozinha até lá? Eu quero... me despedir dele sozinha. –ela disse. –Se alguma coisa acontecer, você pode aparecer e me ajudar?

-Claro Nana. –Peach disse e deu um leve empurrão em suas costas. –Vai lá. Entrega o aviãozinho para ele.

Nana respirou fundo e saiu, tentando ao máximo fazer o seu andar parecer normal. Popo estava em seu lugar de sempre, só que desta vez, em vez de estar descansando, estava empurrando um carrinho carregado de pedras. Em seu caminho, ela ficou pensando em como aquela poderia ser a última vez em que poderiam se encontrar, em como ela logo morreria e não poderia mais ver ele, ou ler as suas cartas. Ela queria chorar, mas também não queria que Popo a visse daquele jeito. Ela lutou para as lágrimas não saírem e continuou andando.

Ao ver a menina chegando, seus olhos pretos brilharam de alegria e ao mesmo tempo arregalaram-se de surpresa. O menino deixou o carrinho de qualquer jeito em um canto e correu para vê-la, apenas parando por causa da cerca elétrica que separava os dois.

-Oi, o que você tá fazendo aqui? –ele perguntou. –A gente geralmente se encontra depois.

-É...

-Que foi? Sou tão irresistível a ponto de você não aguentar ficar muito tempo longe de mim? –ele falou brincando. –É chato ser bonito.

Nana não disse nada e jogou o avião de papel por cima da cerca. A brisa não favoreceu muito o seu voo, mas Popo conseguiu pegá-lo antes que o objeto pousasse em algo que o pudesse estragar.

-Lê aí. –a menina falou em um tom monótono.

Com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, Popo desdobrou o avião de papel e começou a ler a carta.

_Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas parece que não vai dar mais para a gente se encontrar._

_Logo, logo vou ter que ir embora daqui e nunca mais vou poder voltar. Espero que você entenda..._

_Eu adorei trocar cartas com você, eu vou mesmo sentir falta disso._

_Mais uma vez, sinto muito por isso, mas é algo que não consigo evitar._

_Nana._

Popo olhou para sua parceira, chocado. Como assim ela nunca mais voltaria? Não, não aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Ela não podia fazer aquilo com ele!

Nana forçou um sorriso e disse:

-Desculpa Popo. Foi ótimo e tudo mais, só que realmente não dá mais pra continuar. Eu tenho que ir embora. Bye bye...

Ela virou as costas para ele e saiu andando, tentando parecer o mais normal possível, quando na verdade, tanto seu físico e emocional estavam latejando de dor.

-Peraí Nana, você não pode tá falando sério! –Popo gritou. –Você é a minha parceira, esqueceu? Eu... todos os dias... tenho guardado suas cartas. Elas são as melhores coisas que já aconteceu na minha vida! Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu pra mim!

Nana não respondeu nada e lutou ainda mais para não chorar. Popo falou em um tom mais calmo em seguida:

-Eu vou esperar por você, tá? Eu espero você voltar se você tiver que ir pra algum lugar. Mas não vá embora pra sempre, por favor.

A menina já não aguentava mais e tentou correr o máximo que podia. Ela tropeçou uma ou duas vezes, mas continuou correndo para onde Peach estava. A enfermeira, que observava a tudo atrás de uma árvore, arregalou os olhos assim que viu Nana correndo.

-Você é maluca?! Para de correr Nana! PARA! –ela berrou e correu para onde Nana estava.

Ela conseguiu pegar a menina antes que ela pudesse cair de novo. O rosto de Nana estava vermelho de tanto chorar e sua respiração estava rápida e pesada. Seu coração parecia que iria pular para fora a qualquer momento. Peach permaneceu ajoelhada, com Nana chorando em seu colo.

-É tão difícil Peach... –ela soluçou. –É tão difícil...

-Vamos voltar para o hospital, Nana. –Peach falou suavemente e afagou a cabeça dela com se fosse uma mãe confortando sua filha. –Já chega de correr por hoje...

* * *

Nana olhou a vista da janela de seu quarto como de costume. Não que aquilo ajudasse em algo. Fazia quatro dias em que não via Popo ou saia daquela cama. No dia seguinte à sua despedida, Nana descobriu não poder mais andar. Suas pernas estavam inutilizadas e sua visão também não estava lá grandes coisas.

-Ughnn... –Nana resmungou e se deitou na cama. Ela não conseguia nem achar forças para ficar sentada.

Por quanto tempo mais ela aguentaria? Estava tão difícil de viver. Cada batida de coração parecia doer. Respirar era algo difícil para ela.

-Meu fim tá chegando... –ela sussurrou. –Que merda... queria viver mais um pouco. Ao menos, eu consegui me despedir dele...

-Não fale isso... –Peach, que estava prestes a sair do quarto, calou-se assim que viu o monitor mostrando seus sinais vitais. –Ai, não...

A enfermeira rapidamente apertou o botão, que ficava ao lado da cama, para chamar as enfermeiras. Os sinais vitais da garota estavam incrivelmente baixos. Mais alguns minutos e seria mesmo o fim dela.

-Pois não? –perguntou a voz do outro lado do auto-falante.

-Aqui é a enfermeira Peach! Os sinais vitais da paciente estão muito baixos! Chame as outras enfermeiras!

-Imediatamente!

-Acho melhor chamarmos seu pai. –Peach falou em um tom melancólico. –Ele tem o direito de ficar aqui.

* * *

Quando havia recebido a notícia de que sua filha estava prestes a morrer, Ike largou tudo o que estava fazendo para vê-la. Porém, assim que havia chegado ao quarto dela e viu o quão impotente estava naquela situação, havia descontado toda sua frustração na única pessoa em que ele culpava pelo quão rápido sua filha estava morrendo: em um certo garoto esfarrapado de cabelos castanho-escuros que vivia no campo de concentração.

Uma vez terminado o serviço, ele voltou para o quarto de Nana. A menina, por milagre, ainda estava viva. Ike sentou-se ao lado da cama de sua filha e segurou sua mão franzina.

-Tá doendo, pai... –Nana falou entre lágrimas. –Tá doendo muito...

-Eu sei Nana... –ele falou. –Eu sei...

-Pai, posso pedir um favor para você? Você pode... pegar um aviãozinho de papel que eu guardei? Ele tá dentro da caixa na gaveta da cabeceira.

-Por que você quer justo o aviãozinho? Por que você não se importa com a flor azul que está na cabeceira? –perguntou ele em frustração.

A flor azul que estava na cabeceira foi um presente dado por ele. Por que ela importava-se mais com uma carta escrita por um moleque sujo do que a flor que ele havia dado?

-Porque a flor tá e sempre esteve do meu lado, o avião de papel não. Eu amo aquela flor pai, só que eu não preciso pedir pra segurar ela porque ela sempre esteve comigo. Agora o aviãozinho não... é diferente... –ela sussurrou.

Ela realmente gostava daquele menino, pelo visto. Como ela reagiria ao saber que ele havia mandado o executarem? Uma onde de remorso atingiu sua consciência.

-Está bem... eu pego para você. –ele falou e abriu a gaveta da cabeceira.

Ike tirou um avião de papel de uma das caixas e colocou-o nas mãos de sua filha. Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos.

-Sobre aquele menino... eu... tenho certeza de que se encontrarão logo. –ele disse.

-Que quer dizer?

-Apenas me perdoe Nana... –ele falou entre lágrimas. –Não quero que você se vá com raiva de mim.

-Não tem como ficar com raiva de você pai. Não tem mesmo... –ela sussurrou. –Fala pra Peach que eu adoro ela, tá? E que eu agradeço por tudo o que ela fez por mim.

Ike fez que sim com a cabeça. Os sinais vitais dela estavam quase acabando.

-Te amo pai. –ela falou.

"_Te amo Popo_..." Nana pensou com um sorriso.

_Piiiiiiiiiiii_

* * *

A brisa soprava suavemente pelo campo, fazendo a grama alta dançar. Uma enorme cerca feita de arame farpado separava a garota vestida em trajes elegantes do garoto de roupas esfarrapadas. Porém, como em um passe de mágica, a cerca começou a se desintegrar e, em questão de segundos, desapareceu totalmente.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra, apenas trocaram olhares e sorriram. O menino ofereceu a mão para sua parceira, e esta, aceitou.

Eles tinham muito o que conversar...

* * *

**Fim. Ahhh... juro que as músicas da Rin e do Len devem ser uma das coisas mais brisaveis e lindas que existem. Eu sempre vejo Nana e Popo com Rin e Len, sinceramente. **

**Enfim, escrevam reviews... por favor *cara de cachorro molhado*.**

**OBS: Não deixem de ler "Prisoner" (que eu vou escrever logo porque eu sou uma menina preguiçosa e não escrevi antes XP). É contado através do ponto de vista do Popo e sobre tudo o que ele passou nesse período de tempo.**


End file.
